Dragon Ball Advanced-The Game
Dragon Ball Advanced-The Game is a 3rd person fighting game created by TalixArts. It is based on the Dragon Ball Advanced fanseries. It will feature mostly all of the characters from the Advanced series like Ganon, Montezulma, and others, plus characters from the canon/original series such as Goku, Vegeta, Gohan, Piccolo, and others. Gameplay The engine the game will be played on the Unreal 3 engine; the gameplay will be similar to other DBZ games like the Budokai series, Budokai Tenkaichi series, and Raging Blast series. Using 3-D gaming mechanics with new dynamic action'' camera angles, the player takes on the role of one or in some cases two available characters taking on another character(s) from the Advanced generation and Original generation using various basic, melée, or signature ki fighting techniques. Most of the environments will be breakable. A addition to the game is that all the characters' personal finisher will be known as the '''Final Finish. The player will unlock the Final Finish move once their Ki bar is full to capacity and that a FF icon will appear...allowing the player to activate the character's Final Finish. Worlds *North City *South City *East City *West City *The Tournament Plaza *Meridia *Nexus Realm *Counter Earth Realm *Plains *Wasteland *Kame House *New Namek *Ruined Planet Namek *Old Dende's Lookout *World Tournament *Babidi's Spaceship *Hyperbolic Time Chamber *Space *Planet *Land of Kai *Earth Rocky Area *Underworld *Snake Way *King Kai's Planet ''Advanced'' characters ''Canon'' characters Modes Story Mode: MyWay In the story mode of DBA-TG also known as MyWay mode. It is an open world. You start off choosing one of the new Z-Fighters, and you must explore the open world. Battle in random or episodic fights, encounter enemies, search for dragon balls, go on races, and solve challenges to unlock new skills and moves. Battle Mode The traditional exhibition mode; play either "one on one" or "two on two"; choose the characters; choose the world; and choose the rules. Time Attack A new mode if chosen; if you choose this mode, you can adjust the clock time up to 10 minutes. If not, the match will be infinite until one wins. Tournament Mode Like Battle Mode, but it will be a tournament-style mode where you choose only one character and go against in a gauntlet-like match. You can go up to 9 matches. Online Tournament Mode If more than one player wants to play the tournament mode, choosing the Online Tournament Mode will allow multiple players to choose their own player and complete in a "fatal 4 way" match up or team up in a "royal rumble" match up. MyWarrior Mode In this mode, you can go to the Skill Shop to buy new skills or trade skills; update any character's moveset or skillset. Also you can train with any character; go up against the clock training, tournament training; and then there is the guide mode, where you learn the basics or learn advanced ways to fight. Options Change the settings from the control layout, volume, music, and add cheat codes. Category:Dragon Ball Advanced Category:Talix Category:Fighting Game Category:Video Games